


You Hunt Down The Good in Me

by Bandom5eva



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angry Josh, Angry Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Cheating, Cheating Tyler, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Josh, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Poor Josh, Post-breakup, Power Bottom Tyler, Rough Sex, it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandom5eva/pseuds/Bandom5eva
Summary: “Why do you call me every night to come fuck you when you have him? Why do you keep coming back when youleft? If you wanted me thenwhy did you leave?”Tyler still wants him, and Josh can't help but say yes.





	You Hunt Down The Good in Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again. This is not like the other fic. 
> 
> I actually think Tyler is super nice and wonderful; I just thought of this idea when I heard this song once, and here we are. Inspired by Jon Bellion's The Good in Me.

When his phone rang at midnight, he knew he shouldn't answer it. 

He stared at it as it vibrated back and forth on his dresser, making a loud, harsh buzz in the silent air of his room, willing himself not to reach out and pick it up. 

After a few minutes, the vibrations stopped, and the room was still again. He exhaled softly, scratching the back of his neck almost sheepishly. 

Then, the sound started up again, seeming even louder than before. 

As soon as he heard the first buzz, Josh’s hand shot out and pulled the phone up to his ear without his permission. 

_“Hey, Josh.”_ The sweet voice came over the line and swirled like liquid, thick and syrupy, in through his ears and curled around his brain. 

He didn't speak, his fingers suddenly sweaty and slippery where they gripped the plastic. 

He heard a grainy chuckle punch through the speakers. _“I miss you.”_

Still he didn't respond, trying desperately to push the sound out of his ears and _away from him._

He breathed in and out, in and out, counting to five on each inhale and each exhale. He was going to do it this time, he was. 

_“You want to come over?”_

He went. 

\--

He stood in the hallway outside his apartment door, staring at the dark wood. 

His muscles were rigid, held tense as he stood stock still, even his eyes unmoving. 

He could go back still. It wasn't too late. He could resist this time, do the right thing for once in his miserable existence. 

As if he knew somehow without a knock that Josh had arrived, the psychic abilities of someone in close contact with the devil, the door swung open, and the choice was made for him. 

\--

He shut the door softly behind Josh, strangely mindful of his neighbors and the late hour for someone so unconcerned with the destruction he always left in his wake. 

Josh barely had time to suck in a breath to speak before his back was slammed up against the door, lips open and hot on his neck and hands burning his hips under his shirt. 

“God, I've missed this,” he whispered against Josh’s throat, sucking a mark into the underside of his jaw. Josh felt his eyes roll back as he nipped at the sensitive spot on his neck. He always knew exactly how to get him going. 

He leaned back, ripping Josh’s shirt over his head and throwing it behind him before reattaching his lips to his collarbone, biting hard at his skin. He slid his hand down Josh’s chest to palm him through his jeans, and Josh hated himself as he whined in response, high and needy in his throat. He smirked against his chest, sinking slowly to his knees and staring up at Josh through his long, dark lashes. His sinful dark eyes glittered prettily in the low light, and Josh had to close his own eyes against their heat as they burned into his. He tugged Josh’s jeans down his hips and mouthed at his cock through his briefs; Josh could feel the heat through the fabric, and it shot straight through his body. _”Tyler,”_ he gasped as his head hit the door behind him with a thud. 

Tyler smiled up at him, a picture of angelic innocence with his soft brown hair and dark eyes, and leaned forward to tug Josh’s briefs down with his teeth. 

Josh swore loudly as Tyler’s lips closed around his cock, immediately bobbing his head down, down, down, until his nose brushed Josh’s skin and Josh felt himself hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around Josh’s cock and lifted his hand to roll his balls in his palm lightly. Josh felt the heat pooling in his abdomen, but he wasn't even surprised about how close to release he already was. 

Tyler was many things with Josh, but he was never slow, and he was never gentle. 

He dug his nails into Josh’s thighs as he bobbed his head faster, sucked harder, alternating between taking him deep into his throat and sucking on the head, dragging his tongue across the slit. 

Josh’s hands scratched at the door behind him as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, the wet heat of Tyler’s perfect mouth pulling him along swiftly. His fingers ached to twist in Tyler’s soft hair, to guide the movements of his head, but he refused to give Tyler the satisfaction of pulling his hair like he knew Tyler wanted him to. 

Tyler swallowed around him again, squeezing Josh’s balls _just this side_ of too tight, and suddenly Josh was coming hard down his throat, soft moans falling from his lips as his body shook. Tyler swallowed everything he had to give him eagerly, tongue working over Josh to get every last drop until he hissed with oversensitivity, tugging Tyler off of him by his hair. 

Tyler smirked triumphantly as he was pulled off, and he licked his lips slowly as his eyes burned into Josh’s from the floor. “God, I love the taste of your cock on my tongue,” he whispered, and his voice sounded wrecked, dirty and rough; Josh squeezed his eyes shut, knees weakening. 

Tyler stood then, tugging Josh away from the door to press their lips together at last, and Josh knew that he was gone again. His lips were warm and a little chapped, and so, _so_ familiar. He shoved his tongue past Josh’s lips, and Josh could taste himself; he groaned against Tyler’s mouth, feeling his dick twitch between them. 

He never could get hard again this fast with anyone else. 

Tyler sucked on his tongue, and Josh finally raised his hands from his sides to grip hard at Tyler’s waist, feeling his sharp hip bones digging into his palms. Tyler broke their kiss, dragging his lips along Josh’s jaw to his ear. “Fuck me, Josh,” he whispered, biting at his earlobe. Josh’s grip tightened on his hips, nails digging into his skin, and Tyler moaned softly in his ear, sending goosebumps up Josh’s arms. 

“Tyler,” he mumbled hesitantly, desperately trying to hold onto some piece of his resolve even as his hands wandered up inside Tyler’s shirt. 

“Josh,” Tyler responded, his voice low, “fuck me hard, _use me_.”

Josh groaned aloud, and his resolve crumbled. 

He gripped Tyler’s thighs, dug his nails into the soft skin through the fabric, and lifted him up. Tyler wrapped his legs around Josh’s waist, tried to hide his self-satisfied smirk in the skin of Josh’s bare shoulder, but Josh felt the sharp edge of his lips pressed against him like a knife. 

He stepped out of his jeans and briefs, and the fact that Tyler was still fully clothed while he stood naked and panting was not lost on him. He only took a few steps further into the house before he was slamming Tyler against a wall, his lips pressed against his neck. His skin was soft, so soft, and it never made sense to Josh how he could be so beautiful and so gentle on the outside. 

“Don't leave a mark,” Tyler hissed in his ear as Josh sucked particularly enthusiastically on a spot under his jaw. His nails dug hard into Josh’s shoulder blades, and Josh pulled his mouth back with a hiss, stepping away from the wall and moving the rest of the way to the living room. 

He dropped Tyler hard on the couch and tugged his shirt over his head before crawling on top of him. Tyler chuckled, wrapping his legs around Josh's waist and grinding his clothed cock against Josh’s. He growled, pushing Tyler’s hips down flat with his, pressing him into the cushion. 

“Stop screwing around,” he growled, “if you want this, get on with it.” 

Tyler moaned, sliding his hands down his own chest, letting one fall to the waistband of his pants as the other tweaked his own nipple. He was obscene, lips red and swollen, flushed all the way down his chest, hair wild, sliding his hand into his pants to press his palm hard against his cock. 

Josh sucked in a breath, watching him for a second, before he gripped his wrist and yanked his hand out of his sweatpants. “Strip,” he growled, squeezing Tyler’s wrist tighter for a second. 

Tyler’s eyes were dark when he gazed up at Josh. He tugged his wrist out of Josh’s grip and slowly pulled his sweatpants down his thighs. Josh closed his eyes briefly when he realized Tyler wasn't wearing anything underneath. 

“What were you saying about ‘if I want this’?” he murmured, trailing his fingers over his cock, rock hard and resting heavily against his stomach. 

“You don't get to touch,” Josh reminded him, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand. 

“Then _touch me,_ ” Tyler replied through gritted teeth, straining his hips upward. 

“You don't tell me what to do,” Josh said sharply, grinding down hard against him just to watch his eyes roll back. “Lube?”

“Table behind you.”

Josh nodded, reaching back to grab the bottle and the condom Tyler had set out as he pulled Tyler’s sweatpants the rest of the way off. Tyler spread his legs wide underneath Josh, still running his nails lightly up and down his own chest. Josh flipped the cap open as he glanced down at Tyler. He swore loudly, felt his dick get even harder, if that was even possible. “Tyler, did you prep yourself before I got here?”

Tyler smirked at him, grinding his hips up again. _”Fuck me, Josh.”_

Josh swore again, sliding the condom on and slicking up his cock, stroking himself slowly. He hissed through his teeth at the feeling, taking a few seconds longer than strictly necessary sliding his hand up and down himself. “Josh,” Tyler whined, reaching for his cock. Josh knocked his hand away and lined himself up. He waited, rubbing his cock teasingly across Tyler’s hole, listening to him whine again. 

“Beg for it,” he demanded, pressing a little harder against Tyler’s hole, still not pushing in. 

“I don't beg,” Tyler spit, jaw clenched. Josh would've believed him, except his flushed face and racing heart and ragged breaths gave away his desperation. 

“Fine then,” Josh said simply, leaning back away from Tyler, “I’ll go. It is getting late, and-”

_”Josh.”_

“I'll see you later, Tyler.”

“Josh, no. Please, J. Please fuck me, god, _fuck,_ I need it so bad.”

“Better,” Josh teased, rubbing his cock slowly up and down Tyler’s ass. 

“Josh, _Jesus_. I need your cock, J. I need it so bad. Nobody fucks me like you do. Nobody else can do it. I _need_ it, J. Please, fuck me. Fuck me. _Break me._ ”

Josh pushed in all at once, and Tyler moaned brokenly as he bottomed out. Josh began to move, slowly at first, careful not to hurt Tyler, but he hooked his legs around Josh's waist and pulled him deeper. “Harder,” he groaned, and Josh obliged, speeding up his thrusts and pushing deeper into Tyler. He angled his hips, and he knew he had found the right spot when Tyler moaned loudly, clenching hard around him. He slammed harder into Tyler, listening to him moan louder every time Josh pushed against his prostate. 

“Josh, fuck, you feel so good,” he all-but sobbed, his nails digging into the skin of Josh’s shoulders, “Josh, harder, _baby,_ so good, I'm so close, baby, fuck me, make me yours, J.” 

Josh stilled when Tyler’s words reached his pleasure-foggy brain, but Tyler was already tumbling over the edge, coming hard all over his own chest without a single hand on his cock, practically screaming Josh's name. His clenching muscles pushed Josh over the edge too, and he came inside the condom with a low groan, his entire body trembling. 

Silence filled the room, broken only by their heavy breathing. Josh pulled out gingerly, tying off the condom and throwing it into the trashcan next to the couch. He sat beside Tyler on the couch, guilt already filling his chest and clenching around his heart. 

Tyler sat up and stretched languidly, scratching at his stomach. “Hand me a tissue, will you?” he asked Josh casually. 

Josh handed him the box on autopilot, Tyler’s words still echoing in his mind. “Tyler,” he started, something uncomfortable curling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Thanks, Josh,” he said simply, throwing the soiled tissues into the trash can over Josh’s body. 

“Ty-”

“I'm going to go to bed. You can let yourself out, right?”

He stood, grabbing his sweatpants and tugging them back on before striding out of the living room toward his bedroom, leaving Josh alone on the couch, staring numbly at his back. 

\--

When Josh got back to his apartment, he walked immediately into the shower. He scrubbed his skin raw under the scalding water, trying to scratch all of his sins from his body. And if his neighbors heard the muffled sounds of him screaming his throat bloody into his fist at 3:00 am, nobody mentioned it in the morning. 

\--

Josh ignored Tyler’s texts for the next two days. His shoulders ached where Tyler’s nails had dug into him too hard, but the tiny marks were nothing compared to the guilt that consumed him from the inside out. 

He wasn’t surprised when he heard a loud, insistent knocking on his door around midnight on the third day. 

The knocking didn’t stop even when he ignored it for two full minutes; he was finally forced to acquiesce when he heard the slightly raised voices through the walls he shared with the neighboring apartment. 

He threw the door open and yanked Tyler inside by the front of his shirt, slamming the door shut by pushing Tyler’s back hard against the wood. “What,” he hissed, listening carefully for the sounds of his neighbors returning to bed. His fist was still twisted in the fabric of Tyler’s tank top, holding him in place. 

Tyler tilted his head slightly to the side, his dark eyes shining in the low light of Josh’s entryway. “You weren’t answering my messages,” he said simply, as though the answer should have been obvious. 

“There was a reason for that, Tyler.”

“I was worried.”

Josh barked out a laugh, throwing his head back. Tyler traced his eyes along the soft skin of his neck, the sharp line of his jaw. Hungry. 

“Don’t pretend that you were concerned about my health, Tyler,” Josh said with a small sneer. “We both know what you wanted from me.”

Tyler was silent, still held tightly against the door by Josh’s strong hand. For some reason, his silence infuriated Josh even more than his smart mouth. 

“Why the fuck do you keep doing this, Tyler?” he hissed, shoving Tyler tighter against the door. His feet were almost off the ground now, but he didn’t squirm in Josh’s grip or try to break free. He just watched Josh, his eyes dark and his mouth tightly closed. 

“Why can’t you just let me fucking _live_?” Josh was getting really angry now, his voice growing louder, his control splintering. “Why do you call me every night to come fuck you when you have him? Why do you keep coming back when you _left_? If you wanted me then _why did you leave_?”

Tyler lifted his hand, reached to cup Josh’s jaw, but Josh grabbed his shirt with his other hand as well, slamming him harder against the door. “Don’t touch me,” he spat, his hands shaking where they held Tyler up a few inches off the floor. “He fucking _loves you_ , Tyler. Do you realize that? He trusts you, and you’re cheating on him almost every single night.” He felt Tyler’s rapid breathing, his chest rising and falling quickly against Josh’s hands, but still he pressed on, the rage swirling in his gut forcing him to continue. “Do you know how fucking guilty I feel every day for doing this with you? What it does to me? How I feel when I look at my face in the mirror when I get home from your apartment, knowing what I just did?” His voice broke, just a little. “I was a _good person_ , Tyler. You’ve taken all of that from me. You’ve made me a homewrecker, someone who hurts a guy I don’t even know over and over again. You’ve _ruined me_.”

Tyler’s mouth finally opened, but the soft groan that fell from his parted lips was not the response Josh was expecting after his speech. He stared at Tyler’s flushed face for a few seconds, then trailed his eyes down his body slowly. They stopped on the obvious erection straining against his tight sweatpants, so close to pressing against Josh’s body between them. 

Josh shifted his leg an inch, two, pressing his thigh lightly against Tyler’s cock. He let out a needy moan, too loud in the charged, quiet air in the room. He tried to grind down against Josh’s leg, wiggling in his grip, but he couldn’t get any leverage with his feet off the floor. 

Josh laughed at him, refusing to provide the friction he was asking for. “I can’t fucking believe you,” he said, his voice low, dark. “Getting off on this, on the fucking bullshit you put me through. On what you’ve turned me into.” He rubbed his leg in a slow, light circle against Tyler’s cock, listening to him whine for more. A sheen of sweat had already broken out across the golden skin of Tyler’s forehead, his arms. He was panting, squirming against the door. Desperate. 

Josh leaned closer, until his lips were almost pressing against Tyler’s ear. “You want to get fucked, Tyler?” he whispered, pressing his thigh just a little harder against his cock. “That’s why you’re here, right? Are you that desperate for my hands, for my mouth? He isn’t enough for you, you still need me to fuck you into the mattress almost every night?” 

Tyler whimpered at Josh’s words; Josh felt him shudder against him. “Josh, fuck, _Josh_.”

“Tyler,” he mocked, pressing him harder against the door, nipping at his earlobe with sharp teeth. “You need my cock, Ty? You want me to hold you down, pound into you against this door, or maybe on that table we used to eat dinner on? Is that what you fucking want, Tyler?” 

Tyler’s eyes were squeezed shut; his cock was so hard it had to have been painful, pressed against Josh’s thigh. He was panting, sweating, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning openly at Josh’s words. Josh felt his own cock straining against his shorts; he was half-crazed, angry and horny and confused, but he pressed on. 

“You want me to fuck you like I used to? Take you however I want, break you, make you fucking _mine_? Isn’t that what you said to me last time, Tyler? You want me to make you mine again?” 

“Yes, J, fuck, _yes_ ,” Tyler whimpered, still desperately straining against Josh’s hands to grind down against his thigh. 

“You’re not mine anymore, Tyler,” he hissed, biting at Tyler’s throat again, “but I’ll fuck you until you wish you had never fucking decided to become his.”

He released Tyler all at once, watched him stumble, grabbing Josh’s waist to get his balance back. He leaned up to kiss Josh, but Josh jerked his head away from him. “Suck my fucking cock, Tyler,” he spat, pushing him to his knees. 

Tyler went willingly, wide-eyed and flushed. He tugged Josh’s shorts down, groaning deep in his throat when his cock sprang free from the fabric. He leaned forward, kitten-licked against the head, and Josh twisted his fingers in Tyler’s hair and tugged. 

“Get on with it,” he ordered, and Tyler whined but obliged, opening his mouth and swallowing Josh down. Josh didn’t give him much time to get warmed up, tugging his head down further until his cock hit the back of Tyler’s throat. “I’m going to fuck your mouth, Tyler,” he whispered, petting Tyler’s hair with his thumb even as he held him firmly on his cock, “and you’re going to take it all.”

Tyler nodded eagerly, moaning around Josh’s considerable length. The vibrations shot heat through Josh’s body, and he stifled a groan in his throat, gripping Tyler’s hair tighter and sliding him back so his lips were wrapped around the head. Tyler slid his tongue eagerly against the slit, lapping up beads of precome like he was starved for the taste. Josh thrust forward into his mouth hard, and Tyler choked a little but adjusted quickly, letting Josh use his mouth roughly, moaning like he couldn’t get enough of the feeling. 

“Listen to you,” Josh gritted out, feeling Tyler’s throat convulse around his dick, “Moaning like a whore. You love this, don’t you?” Tyler groaned in response, his fingertips digging into his own thighs, knowing better than to try to touch Josh or his own cock without permission. 

“You want me to be rough with you, don’t you? Does he give it to you like this, Tyler? Do you let him fuck your mouth, use you like this?” Josh asked, letting Tyler off after a particularly hard thrust to catch his breath. Tyler coughed a little, shook his head immediately. 

“No, Josh, just you, just you,” he replied quickly, and his voice was fucking _wrecked_ , hoarse and scratchy and so, so filthy. Josh groaned, low, and pulled Tyler back onto his cock by his hair. Tyler went easily, sucking as much as he could around Josh’s quick thrusts. 

“God, Ty, your mouth was fucking _made for this,_ ” Josh muttered, feeling the heat pooling in his abdomen, “I’m going to come, Tyler, fuck.” He went to pull Tyler off, but Tyler’s hands shot to his hips, keeping Josh’s dick in his mouth. 

Josh chuckled darkly despite his orgasm creeping up on him quickly. “You want it in your mouth? Do you think you’ve fucking earned that?” 

Tyler moaned again, sucking harder, working his tongue almost frantically, trying his best to earn it, just like Josh had said. Josh groaned again, fisting Tyler’s hair tighter. “You’d better fucking take it all,” he whispered, and the vibrations from the noise Tyler made in response sent him crashing over the edge. He came hard down Tyler’s throat, and Tyler swallowed every drop like he needed it to survive, only ceasing his relentless licking when Josh yanked him off by his hair. 

“Take your fucking clothes off,” Josh growled, leaning against the wall for support while Tyler scrambled to his feet to obey. In seconds, he was standing naked in front of Josh; his cock was so hard it looked painful, red and swollen and standing straight out from his body. Josh smirked at him, taking it all in. Tyler was flushed all down his chest, his eyes were watering, his lips were red and shiny, and his chest was heaving as he tried to suck enough oxygen into his lungs to do anything other than moan Josh’s name. 

Josh wanted to wreck him. 

He leaned down, grabbed his shorts from the floor. “Thanks for coming over, Tyler,” he said casually, and Tyler’s head snapped up, his eyes wide and frantic in the corner of Josh’s vision. 

“Josh, what-” he started, then shut his mouth quickly. He chewed on his lip, desperation pouring off of him in waves. 

“What do you mean what?” Josh asked, reaching for Tyler’s shirt and holding it out to him. 

“Josh, please,” Tyler whispered, wrapping one arm around his stomach, carefully avoiding brushing against his cock. 

“What, Tyler?” Josh asked again, finally looking him full in the face. “What do you want?”

“Josh.” He was getting frustrated, his voice taking on that sharp, mouthy edge that Josh was so used to hearing. 

“If you want my cock, Tyler, you’d better fucking beg me for it,” he growled, backing Tyler up against the hallway wall with an arm across his throat. Tyler’s eyes widened, then slipped closed. His mouth hung open slightly; he looked reverent. Josh felt him swallow against his forearm. 

“Tyler, Tyler, Tyler,” Josh whispered, pressing a little harder against his throat. Tyler gasped, and Josh smirked. 

“This what you want, Ty?” he asked teasingly, pressing just a little harder, not enough to cut off his breathing yet. Tyler nodded, just a short jerk of his head, his eyes still closed tightly and his chest heaving against Josh. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I almost forgot how much you like this.”

Josh leaned forward, biting at his neck around his own arm. Tyler whined, high and needy, and Josh sucked harder at his skin. He pulled back with a smirk, admiring the bright red bruise forming on Tyler’s neck. 

“Are you going to fucking hide that, Tyler?” he asked, biting at Tyler’s lower lip, pulling his mouth away when the other boy strained forward to try to kiss him fully. “Are you going to pretend you aren’t fucking mine?”

Tyler moaned brokenly, pushing against Josh’s arm. Josh pressed forward hard enough to cut off his breathing for just a couple of seconds, then pulled all the way back, letting Tyler collapse to the ground again. “Get up here,” he growled, and Tyler scrambled to obey. Josh gripped the back of Tyler’s head and crashed their lips together hard, pushing his tongue into Tyler’s mouth and running it behind his teeth possessively. He pressed him against the wall again, sucking on his tongue as Tyler’s fingers scrabbled at his arms, his shoulders. 

“Josh,” he moaned against Josh’s mouth, and Josh broke their kiss, dropping his lips to Tyler’s neck again. 

“You know how to get what you want, Tyler,” he murmured, dropping hot, open-mouthed kisses against his skin, down his neck to his collarbone, feeling Tyler’s throat work as he whined again and again. 

“Josh,” he gasped out as Josh bit particularly hard on his collarbone, soothing over the spot with his tongue, “Josh, please, please fuck me, I need it so bad.”

“Not good enough.” Josh’s voice was dark, and Tyler whimpered. 

“Josh, please, _fuck_ , I need you inside me. I need to feel your big cock filling me up. I need you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk, baby _please_.” 

Josh laughed openly, reaching down to stroke Tyler’s dick once, slowly. “My big cock, huh?” he whispered, smirk widening when Tyler chased his hand with his hips. “You’re such a little cockslut for me, aren’t you, Tyler?” Tyler moaned at Josh’s words, reaching up to twist his hand in his own hair, tugging sharply as he nodded. “Tell me how much you need my cock.”

“Josh, I need it so bad, please, you know I need it,” he whimpered, straining his hips forward to try to get any amount of friction against his aching cock. “I need you. Nobody else can fuck me like you, Josh, need it so bad, _fuck_.”

Josh grasped Tyler’s wrist, raised three of his own fingers to Tyler’s mouth. “Suck,” he commanded, and Tyler sucked eagerly on his fingers, running his tongue along them and getting them as wet as possible. 

“Get yourself ready,” Josh commanded, stepping back from the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. “You’d better give me a fucking show, Tyler.”

Tyler nodded eagerly, turning his back to Josh and reaching behind himself to slip one finger in, quickly pumping it in and out. Josh’s eyes were locked on him as he groaned quietly, adding another finger much more quickly than Josh would have. He curled his fingers, brushed them against his prostate, and moaned openly, his dark eyes fluttering open to watch Josh’s reaction. Josh swallowed hard, but kept his face impassive, almost bored; Tyler pushed his fingers into himself harder in response. 

Josh watched him for a few more minutes as he worked up to three fingers, fucking himself hard, pressing against his prostate with every thrust of his hand. He was a writhing, moaning mess before Josh had finally had enough. He grabbed Tyler’s legs, wrapping them around his waist and lifting him away from the wall. Tyler’s hand slipped out, and he moaned as his cock brushed against Josh’s stomach. 

Josh slammed him down on the kitchen table, sticking his fingers quickly in his own mouth to wet them before he shoved three inside Tyler, pressing against his prostate immediately. Tyler _howled_ , grinding his hips down to meet Josh’s fingers as he pumped them in and out. Josh pressed his mouth to Tyler’s, swallowing his moans and whimpers as he fucked him relentlessly on his fingers. “You’re so fucking loud,” he hissed against Tyler’s mouth, listening to his choked whines. “You want everyone to hear you? You want everyone in this building to know how much you love this?” 

“God, _yes_ Josh,” Tyler moaned, his head thrashing against the table, “You feel so good, baby, love it so much when you fuck me with your fingers, you’re so good, _fuck_.” 

Josh pressed all three fingers against his prostate hard, holding them there for just a few seconds longer than necessary just to hear Tyler cry out, to feel him clench around his fingers. 

“Josh, J, _fuck me,_ ” he begged, his hips straining upwards, his neglected cock red and resting heavily against his stomach. 

“Don’t you dare fucking touch yourself,” Josh growled as he pulled his fingers out, rushing to his bedroom to get lube and a condom. 

Josh smirked when he returned to the kitchen and took in the scene in front of him. Tyler was spread out on the table, his chest heaving and his hands twitching where they were resting flat against the wood. Obedient. The hickey shone brightly against the skin of his neck, and his hair was wild. Tyler glanced up; his dark eyes locked on Josh’s. He bit his lip, and Josh could see his blown pupils from the doorway. “Joshie,” he whispered, his voice dripping with need, “please, please fuck me, baby. I'm ready. I need you so bad.”

Tyler spread his legs wider, teasing, and Josh walked quickly across the room, gripping his ankle hard. “Knock it off, Tyler,” he hissed, digging his nails into his skin, and Tyler groaned, wrapping his legs around Josh’s waist as Josh ripped open the condom and slid it on. He popped the cap on the lube, stroking his dick leisurely to spread it around. Tyler whined again, digging his heels into Josh’s back, trying to urge him on. “You’re not in charge,” Josh snapped, smacking his thigh with his palm. Tyler made a choked noise, and Josh saw his dick twitch where it rested against his stomach. He chuckled, lining up with Tyler’s entrance, rubbing the tip of his cock back and forth a few times across his skin, just to listen to him whine. 

“Josh, _please_.”

Josh pushed in all at once, immediately starting a punishing rhythm. Broken moans were slipping from Tyler’s open mouth as Josh slammed into him relentlessly, pushing his body against the table with every thrust. Josh gripped his hips tightly, and he knew there would be finger-shaped bruises littering Tyler’s body tomorrow. The thought brought him the same kind of sick satisfaction that he felt when he looked at the marks on Tyler’s neck. He yanked Tyler’s hips closer to the edge of the table and thrust in hard at a different angle, and Tyler _sobbed_ as he slammed into his prostate. 

Josh kept up his punishing pace, revelling in the broken sobs and whispers of his name that were falling like rain from Tyler’s lips. He felt Tyler’s legs trembling where they were wrapped around his waist, and he leaned over, not breaking his rhythm for a second, bringing his lips close to Tyler’s ear. 

“Does he fuck you like this, Tyler?” he hissed, punctuating his question with a particularly sharp thrust against Tyler’s prostate, smirking at the resulting cry. “Does he know how to break you like I do? Does he know all the filthy things you need?” 

Tears were gathered in the corners of Tyler’s eyes, and his mouth hung open. He was gone, fucked straight out of all of the noise in his head, and Josh remembered this look on his face well. 

Josh felt Tyler clenching around him, and he gripped the base of his cock tightly. “Don’t you dare fucking come until I say you can,” he growled, and Tyler just whined, trying to buck his hips up into Josh’s hand until he removed it, bringing it back to his hips to pull Tyler down harder on his cock. 

“Answer me, Tyler,” he growled, thrusting deeper, faster into Tyler, his hips slapping against Tyler’s skin as the table rocked against the floor. “Does he fuck you like I do? Does he give you what you need? Do you let him see you like this?” 

“No,” Tyler sobbed, his nails scratching down Josh’s back as he pounded into him. “Fuck, _Josh_.”

“Who the fuck do you belong to, Tyler?” Josh gritted out, and Tyler let out a wail, clenching tightly around Josh again as he tried desperately to hold back his orgasm. 

“You, fuck, _Josh_ , I’ve always been yours,” he sobbed, gripping Josh’s shoulders hard, “Josh, _fuck_ , baby, I need to come, please let me come.”

“You can fucking wait until I say,” Josh growled, pulling one of Tyler’s legs up to his shoulder so he could thrust into him even deeper. 

Tyler cried out louder with every thrust, and Josh thought in the back of his mind that he should be concerned about his neighbors with all the noise they were making, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “You’re fucking mine, Tyler,” he hissed, speeding up his hips even more. “You hear me? _Mine_. You’re not his, you’re _mine_.” 

He felt his own orgasm rapidly approaching, and Tyler strained his hips upward, begging for Josh to touch him. Josh moved one of his hands from Tyler’s hip to his throat, squeezing tightly, cutting off his air immediately. “Come for me, Tyler,” he growled. “If you needed this so bad, you can come just like this. Come for me, right now.” 

Tyler’s eyes rolled back in his head and his entire body shook as he came harder than Josh had ever seen him, and the sight alone was enough for Josh, who spilled into the condom with a loud curse. 

He released Tyler’s neck carefully as he came down. Tyler sucked in deep breaths of air, but didn’t open his eyes. His entire body trembled on the table in front of Josh. He looked wrecked, red and shaking and covered in his own release. Josh felt his anger leeching out of him as the post-orgasm feeling settled heavily in his body. He debated with himself for a second before bending down to scoop Tyler up in his arms, carrying him carefully to the bathroom. 

Tyler still looked dazed as Josh set him gently in the bathtub, filling it with warm water before sliding in behind him. He settled Tyler back against his chest and carefully began to run a warm washcloth over his body, scraping the sweat and cum off of his skin. 

After a few minutes, Tyler seemed to come back to himself. He raised his hand to lazily skim his fingers along Josh’s arm that was wrapped around his torso. The room was silent until the water ran cold, and Josh reluctantly shifted forward to climb out of the tub, wrapping a towel around himself before wrapping one around Tyler. 

He handed Tyler a shirt and a pair of briefs in his room, stepping into his own pair. “Is this my shirt?” Tyler asked lightly, his voice almost too loud after so much silence. 

Josh smiled a little. “Yeah, I think you left it here, and I just never got it back to you,” he replied softly. He turned around and eyed his bed, thankful that he had washed the sheets recently and that he had _mostly_ made the bed that morning. He wondered vaguely whether Tyler’s favorite pillow was shoved in the top of his closet or in the hall cabinet. 

“That’s good,” Tyler said offhandedly, pulling the shirt over his head, “that way it won’t look suspicious if I have someone else’s shirt laying around my house.”

Josh’s stomach dropped through his feet. 

“Anyway, I should probably go,” he continued, handing Josh’s briefs back to him. “These will definitely be suspicious; I’ll just wear my sweatpants home. I don’t have to wear anything underneath.” He smirked at Josh, just a small quirk of his lips. Josh felt sick. 

“Can I get my other clothes back from you next time?” he asked casually, moving toward the doorway. Josh couldn’t make himself get up from the bed. 

He turned around, as if he was unsure, and for just a second, Josh’s heart lifted. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Josh’s lips. “Thanks, J,” he murmured, kissing him once more, “you always give me exactly what I need.” 

“I’ll call you,” he called over his shoulder before he shut the front door. Josh sat on the bed and stared at the wall, waiting for the cycle to start all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to send me ideas or requests!
> 
> More fics to come!


End file.
